At the End of the Day
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: It's been a bad day for Bella. Drunk and confused, the last thing she needs is for her key not to work. When she finds out why, will her day get better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ... just a little one-shot I could not get out of my head and I wanted to share with you. Thanks to Midnight for her quick beta work. Poor Bella has had a bad day so far... lets see if it can be improved. **

I squinted in concentration as I leaned forward, trying to keep my balance and get my door open. Why wouldn't the damn key go in? Frustrated, I heaved a sigh, causing my hair to lift away from my forehead as I tried again.

Damn Rose. This was all her fault. She was the one who insisted we go out drinking and give me a chance to vent. She was the one who kept ordering the drinks. She was the one who picked up the bartender and left me alone in the bar. And now I couldn't get into my apartment. I studied the key, frowning. I was scratching the door up with the key instead of opening it. Why wouldn't the damn thing turn? Groaning, I kicked the door in frustration, only to hiss in pain after my foot made contact. I placed my hand on the door and tried one last time to put the key into the lock. I needed to lie down.

I gasped in shock as the door I was leaning against swung open and I lurched forward. The only thing that prevented me from hitting the floor was a strong pair of arms that wrapped around me. Blinking in surprise I looked up into the confused eyes of my very favorite neighbour. Officer Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I slurred.

His voice was amused. "Bella."

"Why … why are you in my apartment?"

He pulled me up, setting me on my feet as he chuckled. "I'm not. You're in mine."

I gaped at him and then looked at the door.

_Damn it._

His deep chuckle let me know I'd said that out loud.

I looked at him, my already warm cheeks becoming even redder. "Sorry, Edward. I obviously turned left instead of right." I snorted in embarrassment. "Guess that explains why my key didn't work. I'm … I'm sorta drunk."

"I can see that."

"I keyed up your door." I shook my head. "I'll fix it." I hiccupped. "But not today."

I turned to go and tripped over my own feet. Edward's arms shot out, keeping me upright. He lifted me and I felt myself being set down on his couch. He sat beside me and his long fingers tilted my head up, and I looked at him with bleary eyes. God, he was so lovely. He had such beautiful eyes. Warm, deep, sexy eyes.

The way his eyebrows shot up I must have said that out loud again, but he didn't comment. Instead, his voice was soft and concerned. "Why are you drunk at three in the afternoon, Bella?"

Traitorous tears filled my eyes. "I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

I lifted my arm. "I bought him a watch."

Edward grinned at me. "I don't think you understand this whole breaking up thing, Bella. Last girl I broke up with slapped me so hard my face was bruised for a week. She didn't buy me a watch."

I shook my head. He was so funny. Funny and lovely. Then I frowned. Why would anyone ever break up with him? He was so… wonderful. I actually thought he was pretty fucking perfect.

He was grinning at me again. I wasn't sure why. Did I say something?

"No. We hadn't been getting on very well lately and I thought it was my fault. So I bought him a watch to say I was sorry and took it over to him."

"Okay?"

I sniffed. "I took it over to surprise him. Only he surprised me. When I walked in … and he was fucking his assistant against the wall."

"Oh."

I nodded and looked at him. "I don't think it was my fault now. He wasn't very happy to see me."

He cupped my face gently before wiping away the tears from my cheeks I didn't even realize I was crying. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella. You didn't deserve that."

"I kept the watch."

"Good decision." He got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. "Here, Bella. Drink this."

I accepted the glass and sipped. "What did you do?" he asked quietly.

"I might have yelled a lot. And I might have … bitch slapped her when she got in my face about what a lousy girlfriend I was to Jake."

"And him?"

"I, um, I threw his cellphone off the balcony into the pool and then I kicked him in the crotch." I groaned, remembering my impulsive reaction. "I think it was really hard."

His lips quirked as he tried to hide his smile. I didn't want him to hide his smile. I loved his smile. This time when he grinned at me I knew I said that out loud.

"Well," he smirked. "I think that concluded his wall banging fun for the day. Maybe even two."

I giggled, clapping my hand over my mouth to cover the snort I knew would follow. I always snort-laughed when I was drunk. Rose told me it was highly unattractive.

Edward leaned over and uncovered my mouth. "Laugh, Bella. I much prefer you laugh than cry. And the bastard deserved it." He chuckled. "Just remind me not to let you too close when you're pissed at me."

I giggled again.

Edward frowned at me. "I get the crotch damage, but why his cellphone?"

"He loved that thing. That and his precious car. More than anything." I sighed. "Certainly more than me."

"He didn't deserve you,Bella. Anyone who would love their cellphone, or their car, more than you – clearly isn't right in the head."

I giggled-sobbed, followed by a hiccup, while my hand rubbed the top of my arm, wincing a little. "Well, I guess he's not my problem anymore."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched my hand and he leaned forward, pulling my sweater off my shoulder. "Did he leave a mark on you, Bella?" he hissed.

I looked down at the forming bruise where Jake's hand had gripped me. "Um, I guess so. He was pretty mad over the whore-cheating-girlfriend-slapping thing, and I imagine the crotch attack, but probably the angriest over the cellphone in the pool. He grabbed me pretty hard when he threw me out of the apartment."

"What's his address?"

I looked at him confused. "Why would you want that?"

"Your boyfriend needs a lesson in manners."

I blinked at him. "He's not my boyfriend anymore." I then proceeded to burst into noisy, wailing sobs.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, and I found myself in his lap. His hands stroked my back in gentle comforting circles as he crooned in a quiet voice in my ear, telling me everything would be okay.

When I calmed down some, he handed me some Kleenex and smiled at me. "I know it hurts, Bella. But he wasn't the right man for you. As cliché as it sounds, you'll get over the pain."

Before I could stop myself I shook my head. "That's the problem, Edward. I … I'm not upset we broke up."

"I don't understand."

I exhaled a deep shuddering breath and kept my eyes averted. I needed to tell someone how I was feeling. I couldn't even tell Rose I was so ashamed of myself, but somehow telling Edward seemed right. I wanted him to know. "I'm actually relieved. Things hadn't been good for so long, and nothing I did seemed to help. A relationship shouldn't be that much work. Or make you that unhappy all the time."

His fingers lifted my chin. "So, you're crying because …?"

My lips started quivering again. "Because I feel guilty. Something changed for me a few months ago and my feelings toward Jake were different. I was different." I shrugged. "They had been fading for a while and I tried to fight it; but it didn't work."

He frowned at me. "At least you tried. It sounds as though he just moved on and kept stringing you along."

We were quiet for a minute. I was still sitting on his lap; he made no move to push me off, and I made no move to leave. I liked how it felt sitting there. His arm was still around me, holding me loosely, and I was close enough to be able to breathe in his warm scent. His other hand was still cupping my face, his long fingers dancing gently on my skin along the edge of my hairline. It was comforting and felt strangely right. He spoke up, breaking the silence. "What happened to change your feelings, Bella?"

I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them I looked into the deep green of his warm gaze and I swallowed. I realized I was still drunk enough to be brave and say what I had been hiding for so many months.

"You moved in, Edward."

His eyes widened. "_Bella_."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Edward. You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything wrong. It's all me. Jake wasn't right for me. He never was … and I knew it before I met you. I just …" Embarrassment crashed over me and I tried to push myself away. Edward's arms tightened around me and I glanced up, expecting to see rejection and pity on his face. First he finds me drunk in the hall and now I've confessed to having a secret crush on him that might have led to the breakup of my relationship. All this from the girl he occasionally had coffee with and borrowed the odd condiment off of at times. All of our interactions had been friendly and easy. I always found his presence soothing and enjoyable. They had also always left me wanting more time with him. And now I had just ruined it.

Except it wasn't rejection or pity I saw. He was smiling at me, the most endearing look on his face. I stopped pushing at his chest, my breath catching as I looked at his expression. He pulled me nearer, until our faces were so close I could feel his breath washing over me. "It's _not_ all you, Bella," he whispered.

And then he was kissing me.

_God_, his mouth. It was everything I had fantasized about since the first time he smiled at me. His lips were warm and soft against mine, moving and guiding me. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip and my mouth parted, my senses exploding as he deepened the kiss, its nature becoming possessive and greedy immediately. I moaned deep in my throat as his arms tightened and his tongue demanded and claimed, swirled and explored, leaving me breathless and clinging to him for dear life. My head began to spin and I pulled away, gasping for air.

Dazed blue met glowing green as we stared at each other. His hand came up, softly tracing my lips which puckered against his touch. I blinked as the room began to pulsate around me.

"Edward …" My voice trailed off.

"Bella?" His voice was husky and filled with want.

"I need …"

"What do you need, baby? Tell me."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

*()*

I woke up, blinking and confused. I buried my head back into the pillow and burrowed under the soft blanket wrapped around me. My bed had never felt this comfortable. I inhaled and then frowned. My pillow didn't smell like Downy. It smelled like fresh cut grass on a warm, sunny day. It smelled like Edward did when he gave me a hug.

Edward.

_Fuck. _

I sat up, my eyes wide as I looked around the room. This was not my bed. This was not my room. I swallowed heavily. This was Edward's room. My hands flew up to my mouth stifling my gasp as I remembered exactly how I ended up in Edward's room. Images bombarded me – finding Jake, kicking him, slapping Leah, drinking and stumbling home and ending up in Edward's apartment. Crying in his arms. I shuddered as I remembered my whispered confession. And kissing him. Oh God, how we had kissed. I never wanted to stop.

Except the room had begun to spin and I had pushed away from Edward, ran to the bathroom and threw up. My embarrassment grew as I remembered him behind me, holding my hair and stroking my back, making little hushing noises at my distress. I looked down, my humiliation complete, as I realized I was no longer wearing my blouse and pants but rather a large t-shirt that had to belong to Edward. I pulled the t-shirt aside and saw my tank top was still in place as were my boy shorts. I must have vomited on myself before passing out. Looking at the fading light I judged it was early evening, which meant I had been out for a few hours.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I had to get out of here. As quickly as possible and with as little contact with Edward as I could manage. Then I needed to pack up my apartment and move in the middle of the night while he was asleep.

Yeah. That was a good plan. I wasn't sure how I would do it with this pounding headache and no truck, but I would figure it out.

I listened, but the apartment was quiet. Cautiously, I stuck my head out the door and looked around. It was empty. I shook my head. I must have disgusted him so much he left, no doubt hoping I would wake up and leave before he got home. I was sure he'd be grateful when he realized I had moved in the night. It would save us both the awkward embarrassment of reliving my drunken episode every time we passed in the hall. I was sure our coffee dates were over.

I scurried across the living area, grabbing my purse on the floor. I had no idea where my clothes were and I couldn't see my shoes, but I didn't care. I had fifty pairs of flats in the closet and I only had to go across the hall. I reached the door and stopped dead at the large piece of paper hanging on it.

**Bella**

**If you are reading this, you are awake – or at least coherent and no doubt are panicking.**

**Stop.**

**I will be back soon. **

**Don't run. **

**Go sit on the couch. **

**And I am sure you need this. **

Below was taped a new toothbrush. My fingers reached out touching the white handle. Always so thoughtful. My eyes returned to note.

**Towels in the bathroom. Tylenol on the counter. Water in the fridge. **

**Did I mention stop panicking?**

**Edward x**

**PS – You look cute in my shirt. **

**PPS – I know you're still panicking and want to leave. Your clothes are in the laundry. I took your keys and your shoes – you can't go anywhere.**

**PPPS – If you feel like you are being held against your will then I suggest you move on to the next phase of being kidnapped. Stockholm Syndrome. In case you don't know—that is where you develop an intense bond and deep feelings for your captor—me. I already have them for you. **

**PPPPS – Please sit down. STAY. Back soon. Don't make me come find you. I will. I'm a cop. I can do that.**

I blinked at the note and reread it. I looked down at the shirt and smiled, then grinned again when I reread the PPPS part. Then I reached out and tore the toothbrush away from the paper, and returned to the bathroom and used it vigorously. I also had a fast, warm shower and brushed my hair, emerging a few minutes later feeling human again. I padded to the kitchen, wearing only his t-shirt and my underwear, where I located the water and the Tylenol and swallowed some pills, hoping they would ease the throbbing pain in my head. I desperately hoped they would ease the nerves in my stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol I drank and everything to do with the confession I had spilled _because_ of the alcohol I drank.

The sound of the key in the door had my head turning and I watched, wide eyed, as Edward walked in, his hands full of bags. He stopped when he saw me watching him warily from the couch. Setting the bags down, he crossed over and before I could react, leaned over the back of the couch, dragging me up into his arms and kissing me soundly before pulling back and smiling. "Stopped panicking yet?"

"Um, no?"

He leaned down and nuzzled my lips. "Stop now, please."

"Edward …"

"I kissed you, Bella. I started it."

I frowned. I was pretty sure falling into his apartment drunk started it. I looked up when he chuckled. "You talk out loud a lot, don't you? I never noticed it before." He grinned down at me. "Not much of an inner voice?"

I shut my eyes. Around him it would seem that was all I did. Spill my innermost thoughts.

His hand stroked my head. "I brought dinner. We are going to eat and talk." He paused. "If your head is up to it?"

I nodded. "It's fine."

"Good."

"Do I get my keys and shoes back?"

"Nope."

"Oh." I hadn't expected that answer.

He leaned down again, his face level with mine. "I like you in my shirt. And you smell like me."

"I, um, had a shower and I used your soap. I hope that's okay?"

He nodded. "Perfect. I _like_ you smelling like me. Have you moved on in your kidnapped-adoring-your captor-syndrome? You there yet?"

My breath caught. "Aren't you moving a little fast?" I squeaked. I had only broken up with Jake a few hours ago. Where was all this coming from?

He shook his head, his face getting closer. I felt his hand wrap around the back of my neck, pulling me close. "I've been waiting for you since the day I moved in, Bella. As far as I'm concerned, it's been too long."

Once again, I found myself drowning in his kiss.

When he finally released me and moved away, I stared after him in shock.

Since he moved in? He'd been waiting since he moved in? I wanted him to come back and talk to me.

My fingers brushed my swollen lips. They wanted him back as well.

I sighed.

The Stockholm Syndrome had, indeed, started.

*()*

"Eat, Bella. You need something in your stomach."

"I ate earlier," I protested.

"You spewed up your poutine about three hours ago, love." He shook his head chuckling. "Not much of a drunk are you? You eat greasy foods the morning after. Not _while_ you're drunk. They always come back."

I gaped at him. I had eaten poutine? I _hated_ poutine. I shuddered. He had _seen_ that? Oh, God, that was so gross.

He shrugged. "Well, you ate it. So throwing it up was a good thing I guess if you hate it so much."

Oh. My. God. My mouth had no filter today. None.

I stared at him in horror. I could feel my entire body flushing with embarrassment. "I'm so … so … sorry," I muttered. "You shouldn't have seen that."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nope. It's fine. I've seen lots worse in my line of work. No doubt I'll see it again."

"_What?"_

He nodded enthusiastically around his mouthful of noodles. "No doubt I'll piss you off and you'll have to go drinking with Rose sometime. Best we got the first one over with now."

I shook my head. I couldn't imagine ever being pissed with this man. He was perfection walking. I also knew I was never drinking again.

He laughed, slapping his knee as he guffawed. "Inner monologue, Bella. You really need to work on that. Between no filter and that expressively beautiful face … I can read you no problem."

Huh. Jake always said I was closed off to him. He said I was removed. My inner monologue only seemed to fail around Edward.

Edward leaned forward, his chopsticks loaded with noodles. "Open up, love."

I opened my mouth and he gently fed me the noodles, smiling in approval as I chewed. "You will drink again. I will piss you off. I promise you that, love." His fingers traced my cheek. "But I'm going to try really hard to be a good man for you. The kind you deserve." He handed me a container and a spoon. "I got you soup. Eat it, please."

I stared at him as he went back to his food.

The kind I deserve?

I wasn't sure what kind that was, but the thought of it being Edward made me smile.

*()*

Edward's phone rang and he picked it up with a grin. After listening, talking and laughing for a few minutes with whoever was on the other end, he hung up smiling. I heard something about smell and car and never the same, but I didn't pay it much attention. He grinned at me. "That was my partner."

"Everything okay?"

He chuckled. "For me, yep. Not so sure for someone else."

"Okay?"

"I'll tell you later." He moved closer to me on the couch, his hand clasping mine. "Feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you."

"Good. Your arm okay?"

"It's fine, Edward."

"He isn't going to touch you again. Ever."

"I don't plan on seeing him again."

"I hope not. He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you."

I shook my head. No one had ever sounded so … protective or caring before. I wasn't used to it. I stifled a yawn as I looked at Edward. If he was home this afternoon, I wondered if he had to work in the morning. He shook his head when I asked. "No. I'm off 'til Sunday. I have three days off. I've been looking forward to the time off."

"I guess I should, um, go. I'm sure you have plans tonight?"

"I do, and, she is sitting next to me."

"Oh."

"Did I frighten you earlier, Bella? All the talk about us?"

I sighed, lifting his hand and studying it in the light. His fingers were long and graceful, his palm large, the skin rough,and yet always so gentle when he touched me. I glanced up at him. "Frighten me? No. Surprise me, yes. It feels rather surreal, Edward. This morning I bought a watch for Jake. This afternoon that ended; badly. Tonight I'm here … with you, and you tell me you have feelings for me."

"You said you had feelings for me too, Bella." He hesitated, his voice wary. "Or was that the liquor talking?"

I kissed his hand. "No. The liquor made me brave, but I meant it."

"Did I break you two up?"

"No. We'd been drifting apart for a long time, even before you moved in. I think I stayed with him out of… convenience and habit." I shrugged sheepishly. "Guess that doesn't make me a very good person, does it?"

"It makes you human, Bella." He sighed, his head falling back on the couch. "The first day I moved in here I saw you. You were laughing at something Rose said and I thought you were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen." His head turned and he looked at me. "I fell for you right there."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. I found out you had a boyfriend so I told myself I could just be your friend; at least for the time being. But I loved bumping into you or running out of ketchup."

"You eat a lot of it – you were always asking for it."

He grinned. "I never use the stuff. It was something I noticed you had a lot of in your fridge one day when I was over for coffee."

I rolled my eyes. "I kept it on hand for Jake. I never used it either. He put it on everything."

Edward's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Well, at least he was good for one thing." His voice became soft. "I loved how you always offered me coffee in the mornings, if you saw me. It was my favorite time of day – getting to sit with you for a few minutes and talk to you, see you smile." His cheeks flushed slightly. "I, ah, may have memorized your schedule so I knew when I'd bump into you. Coffee with Bella days were the best."

My own cheeks darkened and Edward frowned at me. "Bella?"

"I may have made note of those days, as well. I always made sure to make extra coffee then."

"Quite the pair."

I looked at him. "Quite."

The air around us grew warm and Edwards gaze darkened as his hand squeezed mine. "I want to kiss you again. Will you let me?"

"Please," I breathed.

He pulled me toward him slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. His hands wrapped around the back of my neck, burying themselves in my hair as his lips descended on mine. I had thought kissing Edward while drunk was good; nothing prepared me for the burst of heat that hit me kissing him while sober. Every sense in my body was ignited. I whimpered as he pushed his tongue in, licking and exploring; his taste filling my senses and my head. I couldn't get enough of him; his taste, his scent, his strength as he held me against him. My arms gripped his shoulders as he tilted my head, controlling the kiss completely. I lost myself to him and the passion he brought out in me and it was only when he pulled back I realized I was now straddling his lap and we were both panting and flushed.

"God, you're amazing, love," Edward whispered, his thumb tracing over my bottom lip; his gaze hooded with want.

Teasingly, I drew his thumb into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the tough skin, and my teeth nipping at the thick end. A strangled groan escaped Edward's lips as he stared at me, his eyes burning. My gaze dropped down, my eyes widening as I took in his growing bulge, his pants straining at the zipper. He pulled his thumb out of my mouth with a loud pop, crashing his lips to mine as he grabbed my hips, pulling me down on top of his erection, thrusting upward. We both groaned at the intense sensation as we rocked together, our lips fused and our bodies locked in a rhythmic dance. My body was on overload and I shuddered as long rolls of pleasure ran through me. I had never felt anything like this before. My head fell back as I gasped for air and Edward's lips nipped and licked at my neck.

"Tell me to stop, love," he groaned in my ear. "Tell me to stop or I won't be able to … _God _… Bella …"

I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to come apart and I wanted to see it happen. I sped up my movements, undulating over him and moaning his name.

His voice was gruff. "_Baby_… I can't … you need to …" He then stilled, his head thrown back as he shuddered and cursed. I fell with him, my orgasm tearing through me as I watched him, my body locking down as I gasped his name, unable to tear my eyes away from his face as he climaxed. Fuck, he was pretty when he came. I smiled. I did that to him. I made him pretty.

I fell forward, my head nestled against his chest, spent and exhausted. His arms pulled me against his chest, his chin resting on my head as we slowly recovered.

"You're staying the night."

I smiled against his chest. It wasn't a request. I wanted to stay, but still I couldn't resist teasing him.

"I am? You're still holding my keys?"

"And your clothes and shoes," he growled.

"I guess I have no choice then."

He groaned and stood up, taking me with him. He strode down the hall, laying me on his bed. He hovered over me, his face close to mine. "I'm going to have a shower. You're staying here. Unless of course, you want to join me."

I shook my head. I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Then you'll be here when I get back."

I nodded, my eyes drifting down to the front of his pants. I bit my lip as I looked back up. Edward smirked at me. "Proud of yourself, Bella? You made me come in my pants. I haven't done that since I was a teenager."

I tried to suppress my smile but failed. Grinning, he leaned down and kissed me hard. "Smile away, love. You did it." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sleep shorts before he paused and turned around. "But, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I am not pretty. Guys are never pretty when they come. We're sexy, hot, devastatingly handsome; not pretty." Winking, he strode into the bathroom.

I groaned as I rolled over. Inner monologue. I needed to find my inner monologue. I had to stop my mouth spilling out all my thoughts when I was around him.

But I strongly disagreed. He was hot and sexy, but still very pretty.

*()*

"Whatever you're thinking about that is making you look like that, needs to stop right now."

I looked up in surprise at the sight of Edward, leaning against the doorway, running a towel through his damp hair. His chest was bare, gleaming in the soft light casted by the bedside lamp. He strode forward, his long legs visible with his low slung shorts being the only thing he was wearing. He tossed the towel into the hamper before he lifted the covers, lying beside me. His hand cupped my cheek and he frowned at me. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I started shaking my head, and his hand tightened. "Don't say nothing. You look positively shattered right now." He leaned forward, his lips pressing against mine. "Tell me, love."

I looked at him. "What must you think of me right now, Edward?"

"I don't understand."

"I broke up with my boyfriend this afternoon, and I'm in your bed tonight. In between, I got drunk, confessed my hidden feelings for you and then…" I couldn't even finish and I looked at him in horror. "I don't act like this.I've never done anything like this before," I whispered, my voice pleading. I wanted him to believe me. I wanted him to know the kind of person I was. From the second he had left to go have a shower, my thoughts had been raging and I had been struggling with everything that had happened, the enormity of the day crashing over me.

"I _know_ that, Bella. I know _you_."

"How? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I see _you_. I heard you on the phone with your friends and family when I was at your place. I've seen the pictures in your apartment. You've shared stories about you and your life with me. I could hear you talking in the hall with neighbours and friends. I know how caring you are for everyone. You help all the people in this building. I know about the meals you make for Mrs. Cope and Mr. Newton. I know you got them playing cards together so they aren't alone all the time. You care for everyone around you. Your friends adore you. I even heard how great you were with that jerk."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I didn't mean to listen, but the walls are rather thin and when I'd hear your voice, I just sort of became more… alert," he shrugged. "It's the cop in me, I think. I always had to make sure you were okay. He was leaving one day and you were telling him to calm down; that you felt he worked too hard and you never saw him anymore." He frowned. "I didn't like his tone when he was talking to you, but I stayed out of it, although if he had done anything I would have been out of the door and on him in a flash. But, he brushed you off fairly quickly and left."

"I remember that day. You came over a little while after he left and told me your coffee maker broke. You asked me if I could make you a thermos to take to work."

He smiled sheepishly. "I had to check on you, Bella."

"We've had a lot of coffee together."

"It was a great way to see you. I got to spend time with you and you were comfortable with it. It gave me a chance to get to know you better." He cocked his head to the side. "I don't think you realize how generous you were with me. You always sent me off with a snack or lunch. Are you even aware of how often you knocked on my door with dinner or some of your treats?"

I shook my head.

"I figured that. It is so natural with you. I loved hearing those knocks. And I always felt so cared for. "

"I liked how you reacted when I gave you something. You were so … enthusiastic. And you made me feel less alone." I shrugged. "Jake was around less and less."

Edward smirked. "Working so hard."

I smiled ruefully. "I guess he wasn't working as hard as I thought he was … at least not at his job."

Edward sighed and moved closer. He pulled me to him and held me silently for a minute. When he spoke his voice was low but firm. "Listen to me, Bella. I think today you ended something that wasn't right for you. You haven't been happy for a long time. You told me that. What happened today was simply you moving on from a relationship that has been dead longer than you realized." He paused, his hand gently trailing up and down my arm. "I know this is fast and I know this is completely out of character for you. What happened earlier; on the couch? We didn't plan it but it wasn't wrong. I'm sorry you're regretting it."

"I'm not regretting it, Edward."

"No?"

"I just need you to know it's not my usual … style."

He chuckled. "I already knew that, but duly noted."

I drew in a deep breath. "Edward, Jake and I …. we haven't been … um…"

He held up his hand. "That is none of my business, Bella."

I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Please, let me."

"Okay, love. Whatever you need."

"Things have never been very passionate between us. I always questioned that because it didn't seem right. My friends all talked about this connection they had with their partner and I never felt it with Jake." I looked at him intently. "I've never felt anything like I felt with you on the couch. Ever."

A slow smile spread across his face but he didn't say anything.

"The past few months it got worse. I didn't like his touch anymore. It just felt wrong. He only stayed over twice since you moved in. And… both times he was drunk and nothing happened. He thought it did and I let him so I didn't feel so guilty. But it wasn't there." I sighed. "I should have broken it off months ago."

"So you ... liked … the couch?"

I could feel my cheeks flush. "Yeah. I did." I bit my lip. "I'm not sure I'm ready for more … just yet."

"I can handle that, Bella. Just being here, with you, like this is more than I hoped for." He pulled my teeth away from my lip. "Stop beating yourself up about not breaking it off with him sooner. Hindsight is a powerful thing. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And for the record? I liked the couch too, Bella. That spark your friends talked about? We have a fucking inferno, love. When you're ready, I am more than happy to show you just hot we are together."

We both grinned at each other, the air around us warm and filled with promise.

He became serious. "Bella, have you ever had a feeling? Just something that told you something, someone was the _exact_ right thing for you?"

"I don't think so."

He smiled down at me. "I have. Three times. My parents died when I was young and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They had come to the group home to see a little girl, but I took one look at them and informed Esme she was supposed to be my new mommy. I remember looking at her and just feeling like she was what I had been waiting for; that once she loved me I would be okay again."

"Edward…" My voice caught at the emotion in his voice.

His arms tightened, his hands splayed across my back, his fingers moving. "They took both of us. I also refused to leave without Alice. As soon as I met her, I became her big brother and I told Esme and Carlisle they needed both of us. They came to see her and adopted us both."

I felt the tears gathering in my eyes as he shared his past with me. I wanted to know everything about this man. He was quiet for a minute, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"You said three times?" I prompted quietly.

He stared at me thoughtfully for a minute, his fingers still moving on my skin. His voice was warm when he spoke. "First, Alice, then Esme and Carlisle. I knew I was supposed to have them in my life. And, I was right. They are my family." His hand stopped its caresses and moved to cup my face. "I can't wait for them to meet you. They are gonna love you." He drew in a deep breath. "The third time was when I met you, Bella. You offered me your hand and when I took it, it was as if I had come home. I knew, one day, you'd be mine."

My tears could no longer be contained. They poured down my face as I looked at him. No one had ever said something as beautiful as that to me before. His fingers wiped away the tears and he leaned in, his lips nuzzling my cheek; his voice tender as he spoke. "So, at the end of the day, how it happened, how quickly we got _here_, doesn't matter. How I feel about you hasn't changed except to think this is exactly how it was supposed to be, Bella. I'm yours, if you want me. I have been for months. I _will_ be for as long as you let me."

I could only get one word out as I gazed at him, awed at the passion in his warm eyes.

"Forever."

*()*

We were snuggled on the bed, wrapped around each other. We had been talking for hours, asking questions, sharing soft, loving kisses and caresses and basking in the closeness of being together. I hesitated before I leaned up on my elbow and looked at Edward.

"What?" he asked tenderly. "Just ask me, Bella."

"Your job …"

He sat up nodding. "We should discuss that."

"It's very dangerous?"

"Well, it certainly is more dangerous than working at the local Bingo hall." He grinned. "Although I hear those old bitties get pretty handsy with their canes if you don't call the numbers loud enough."

I frowned at his attempt to make me smile. "I'm serious."

He picked up my hand, his long fingers tracing the veins on the back of it as he thought about it.

"It can be dangerous, Bella. But I'm careful. I have a good partner." He smiled encouragingly. "Honestly, there are more days I don't draw my gun than I do. We don't live in a high crime city. It's not like you see on TV. I'm not knocking down doors every day and breaking up major drug rings. A lot of my job is helping people. I like that part."

"But there is crime."

"There is."

"Do you wear a bullet proof vest?"

"Yes. We all do." He paused. "Is this something you can live with, Bella?"

I sighed. "I'll worry about you."

"I'm careful, Bella. I promise. And you might not have to worry for too long."

"Why?"

He looked almost bashful as he grinned at me. "I spent some time in the forensic lab the last while. I really enjoy that aspect. Putting the pieces together. Working with the police. Solving cases with the collected evidence. I've applied to take the courses to become a CSI. If I'm accepted I'll take a leave of absence from the force and see where it goes. I have some good contacts at the lab which would help once I pass the courses."

"Edward—that is amazing!"

He nodded. "As much as I'd miss what I do now, I can see myself in the lab ten, twenty years down the road. I'll miss the force, but …"

"You really like what you do, don't you?"

His lips quirked. "Some days more than others."

"What was that smile for?"

"Um, nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Something, I think. Your partner called earlier and you smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary when you were talking to him. You said you'd tell me later."

He looked at me, pouting. He leaned forward, pulling my face to his and kissing me deeply until I was breathless. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll tell you. I just had to kiss you in case you decided not to find this funny."

I sat up. "Edward. Tell me."

"After you had, um, passed out, I was picking up your purse and your cellphone fell out. Your contact list was open."

"And?"

"I looked up the jerk's information."

I was confused. "Why?"

"He hurt you, Bella. He laid hands on you. That is unacceptable." He shrugged. "I wanted to check him out."

"Oh, my God, did you have him arrested?"

"No. But I did find out he had three unpaid parking tickets."

I shook my head. "He always had some. He parks that stupid car in all sorts of places he shouldn't." I glared at him. "Edward, what did you do?"

"I, um, arranged to have his car impounded. It was towed away this afternoon while you were passed out."

"He'd freak out," I gasped.

Edward nodded and grinned. "He did. The idiot made it easy, though. He had it parked illegally when the tow truck arrived, as well. He acted like a complete ass at the impound, I was told. The only way he could get it back was to pay his tickets and the fines before it was released. It cost him huge."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There is more to this." I thought about the call I had only half listened to. "You did something …" My eyes widened. "You did something to his car!"

"Not me. I did nothing."

"Edward …"

He held up his hands. "I may have had some help. That person may or may not have hidden a small … dead … fish ... or two … somewhere deep inside the car."

I gaped at him. "But they'll go bad …" My voice trailed off.

His grin was evil. "They'll stink – really badly. The car will become … undriveable. Unsellable as well."

I stared wordlessly at him. He stared back, not at all apologetic. "You never place more value on a car than the woman in your life, Bella." His eyes narrowed. "You never touch someone I care about."

I continued to stare, my thoughts rampant. He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Bella? You're not gonna like; kick _me_ in the nuts now, are you?"

I gave in. I started to laugh and didn't bother stopping the snorts that were liberally scattered among the laughter. I fell back on the bed, holding my stomach, as my mirth spilled over.

Edward leaned over me; his face wreathed in smiles. "Jakeyboy is not having a good day. He gets kicked in the balls, his cellphone takes a swan dive," he waggled his eyebrows at his clever words; "his car is towed and in the matter of a few days will start smelling like ass. Really, _really _bad ass."

I kept laughing. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should tell him off; not only for looking in my cellphone but also for pulling such a childish prank. Part of me knew I needed to tell him to get the fish out of the car the same way he got them in. But I couldn't. He was gazing down at me with the most yearning expression on his face. It begged me not to be angry. So I kept laughing until I was exhausted. The whole time Edward hovered over me, his face expressing his enjoyment at my reaction. I fixed a serious expression on my face as I cupped his cheeks. "Don't do that again. Or I'll get mad."

"As long as he stays away from you, I won't. You took care of his precious phone; I helped out with the stupid car. I have no reason to bother him as long as he stays away. I don't want you mad either." He grinned. "If you got mad … would you … punish me, Bella?"

"I might."

His grin grew wider and he lowered his lips to my ear, his voice now husky. "I … um … have handcuffs, if you really need to punish me. I'll take it like a man."

I couldn't help the shiver that went through me. "I think you'd enjoy that too much for it to be considered punishment, Edward."

He chuckled, his lips ghostly over my skin. "You may be right."

I sighed. "No more. Leave him alone, okay? He is out of my life. Gone."

"I will." He pulled back and kissed my palm. "I actually feel bad for him right now."

"Because of his smelly car?"

His face softened and his voice dropped. "No. Because today he lost the most amazing woman in the world and he has no idea how empty his life will be without her." His voice became nervous. "And he is never getting her back."

"No."

"You're mine now, Bella. You're going to be my whole world. I know it."

We stared at each other and before I could stop them, the words were out. They were right and I meant them. I had felt it for months; I had fought it for months, but it was there.

"And you mine." I drew in a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Edward."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "The Stockholm Syndrome has happened, has it?"

"No. You happened. You walked into my life and changed it."

This time when he smiled it was different. It was a smile that promised a whole lifetime of laughter and caring. Of being cared for and protected. Of being together.

"You go ahead and fall, love. I'll be right there to catch you." His voice dropped. "I've already fallen, Bella. So I'm ready for you."

His lips covered mine, his passion evident; his love overwhelming.

For the first time in my life, I knew.

I'd found my home, too.

* * *

**So there you go ... just a little, happy, funny piece. Drunk Bella with no filter. MC had informed me a follow up will have to happen - she was sure of it. Put the story or me on alert if you would like to see a little more of them.** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many requests for a little more of these two... so here you go. There is a third installment, but not for a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Here. Next?"

I looked in the cart, already knowing what I would see. "I said Shreddies, Edward. Not Frosted Flakes."

"I like Frosted Flakes."

"They aren't for you. They're for me. For my apartment." I avoided lifting my eyes. If I lifted my eyes and saw his warm, pleading ones I was toast. I was always toast when it came to his sexy gaze.

"But, Bella, I like it when you have breakfast in _my_ apartment, with me. In my bed. And I like Frosted Flakes. I like how they taste when I eat them off you."

Internally, I groaned, shutting my eyes. He shouldn't be saying things like that in the grocery store. When he said things like that I wanted to fuck the groceries and leave.

His arm went around me, his lips nuzzling my ear. "Instead of fucking the groceries, why don't we go home and you can fuck _me_, love? I'm good with that."

_Shit, that wasn't internal. _

His chuckle was low and deep. "Neither was the toast remark."

I sighed and leaned back into his caress. I should never have wine with dinner and try to accomplish something afterward. Ever. Especially with Edward around.

"We _can _accomplish something, Bella. We just need to get out of the store before I bend you over the cart and accomplish it here." His hips flexed into me, showing me exactly what he wanted to accomplish. "It's probably not a good idea for me to get arrested for public lewdness. I don't think my pretty face would survive jail."

Giggling, I straightened up and pushed him away. He was very pretty. "You and your accomplishing things is what has me in the grocery store aisle at nine o'clock on a Wednesday, Edward. I have no food in the house."

He grinned at me. "I keep telling you, you don't need it, I have food. I'm happy to share. You can just stay at my place."

I snorted. "You have about as much food as I do. We ordered out the last two nights. Now give me the Shreddies."

Pouting, he tossed the box in the cart. "They taste like ass. You need like six teaspoons of sugar on them just to make them palatable."

"You bite my ass all the time and moan about how it tastes. Are you saying my ass tastes like Shreddies now, Edward? Do you need to sprinkle me with sugar, too?"

He stared at me, his eyes going dark as he licked his lips.

That was not a good thing to say. I should never have said that. Edward did _not_ need added incentive to be … excited.

"You … _and _your ass … have no need for added sweetness, love. But I'm happy to try it—once."

"Edward …"

He grinned; a dark, mischievous grin, before he chuckled. "Okay, Bella. Let's finish your list and go home. But the Frosted Flakes are staying."

I pushed the cart while rolling my eyes. "You're not eating them off me again," I muttered.

"Oh, yes, I am."

"Not with milk."

He let out a bark of laughter as we rounded the corner. "I admit it was messy." His arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. "But tasty." He kissed my forehead. "You make everything taste better, Bella." His breath sighed against my skin. "You make everything better, love."

Oh. My. God.

How did he do this? One second he was all hot and sexy dirty talk and the next second he made me feel like I was the center of his universe.

His voice was warm. "You are."

I shivered. If he kept this up, he was seriously getting laid as soon as we got home. Forget the perishables.

"That's the plan, Bella."

_Damn it._

I was never drinking and shopping with Edward again.

*()* **EPOV**

Fuck, she was adorable. I loved this woman. She was sweet, funny, intelligent and so responsive. She was also a fast drunk. One glass of wine got her giggly and two destroyed any verbal filter she had without her even knowing it. By glass three she was sleepy and four was a complete TKO. Tonight at dinner, she'd had two glasses and out came my favorite: chatty, no filter Bella. I loved hearing her inane and funny thoughts. I especially loved hearing her thoughts about me. About us. Her perceived inner dialogue was music to my ears.

I looked down at her, tucked into my side, her hands wrapped around the handle of the cart. I had to smile as I watched her. Her cheeks were flushed and I knew right now it wasn't just from the wine. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. When I had told her on our first night together we'd be an inferno, I had no idea how accurate that statement was for us. She was everything I could have asked for in a lover. Passionate and fierce at times, playful, teasing and sweet at others. And always, achingly beautiful in her desire. Together we fit perfectly and I adored everything about her. Even when she was bossy about cereal.

We turned the corner into the produce section and I had to stifle a groan. She also ate way too many vegetables. Never mind the fruit. And she was always filling my plate with both of them. And damn it, I ate them because she asked me to with those soft eyes and sweet voice. I was so whipped.

I sighed and grabbed a bag. I didn't even ask before I went over to the apples and started filling it up. They were always on the list along with bananas, grapes and whenever she could get one; watermelon. Bella loved watermelon. I loved licking the juice off her lips. And her chin ... and down her throat. Shit. I needed to stop thinking about that right now or we definitely wouldn't make it out of the produce section. Either that or people would start thinking I was smuggling a cucumber down the front of my pants. A big one.

I shook my head, adjusted myself, and got back to the job at hand. Choosing a watermelon. She said I always got good watermelons, so I was in charge of selecting one. I liked impressing her with my melon-tapping skills to find the perfect one and I normally I made a great show of picking them for her; I loved making her laugh.

But tonight, I just wanted to pick some fruit and go home. I wanted her. Alone.

It wasn't melons I wanted to tap.

Well, maybe _her_ melons.

And, I had some sugar sprinkling to do.

Turning with my hands full, I stopped dead. Bella was standing, her stance and expression surprised and in front of her: Jake. I could tell from her body language she wasn't scared, but she also wasn't happy to see him. I hurried over, stopping when I reached her side. He was talking, gesturing, telling her his sob story. He barely glanced my way as I dropped the bags in the cart and stood beside her, my arm wrapping around her waist in silent support. Jake was so busy talking he didn't even notice the gesture.

"It's been awful, B. It's like my luck has changed. Nothing has been right since you walked out on me."

Walked out on him? He was fucking someone else when she walked in—what the hell? Beside me, Bella stiffened and I tightened my arm, wondering if I was going to have to shut him up soon. I wasn't going to let him upset her.

Bella stepped forward, my arm slipping off her waist. Her hand reached out and I grabbed it with mine, holding it firmly. "I didn't walk out, Jake. You threw me out."

He looked at our entwined hands and blinked, not even acknowledging her remark. Then he carried on like nothing had happened.

"It started with some weird shit with my car. It got towed that day— _towed_ B, if you can believe it — I mean who would tow a fine piece of machinery like that?"

I had to swallow my snort. He glanced at me frowning before he turned back to Bella.

"It hasn't been right since. I've spent thousands on it, B. It's like there is a curse on it. It smells. I can't even describe it; like something died in it. It's been cleaned and detailed and steamed … nothing has worked. I think I need to replace the engine." He looked at her in all seriousness. "You know how much I love that car, B. I gotta fix it."

I choked back a laugh. It wasn't the engine that needed replacing. He needed to look behind a speaker or under the glove box—for starters. And was he seriously talking to Bella about his stupid car? The one he prized more highly than her? And why the fuck was he calling her B? Did he not know her name? Was _Bella_ too hard to say? I eyed the watermelon in the cart. I had an idea where I wanted to put it right now. He was certainly a big enough asshole to handle it. A small chuckle broke through my lips before I could stop it.

He looked at me, his expression curious. "Do I know you?"

What an ass. I shook my head. "Nope."

He frowned before he looked back at Bella, who was gazing at him impassively. "Leah quit _and_ dumped me."

Bella's voice was dry. "What a shame."

"Did she buy you a watch?" I mumbled.

Bella giggled, her hand tightening on mine. I squeezed back.

Jake looked at me, confused. "No."

I shrugged. "Too bad. A good source tells me that's the latest craze."

"Are you sure I don't know you?"

"Nope. Never formally met you."

He glared at me and returned his gaze to Bella. "I think I've been cursed."

"Oh?"

"It never ends, B. I've gotten tickets for parking, speeding, littering, talking on my cell phone in the car— it's like I'm being watched by the cops. Every time I do something remotely illegal; they're there. Just the other day three of us stepped off the curb too soon and I was the only one nabbed and given a ticket for jay-walking!"

It was all I could do not to laugh out loud at his morose expression. He made it all too easy. I could feel myself shake with repressed laughter and I bit down on my lips so I didn't start guffawing.

Bella's head snapped in my direction.

Oh shit. I was so busted.

I moved and wrapped my arm around her tightly. I needed to make sure she couldn't use her legs.

I knew how dangerous she was with her legs.

*()*** BPOV**

As soon as Jake started listing off his problems, I knew. Beside me Edward was almost vibrating in silent laughter. He was in so much shit.

"Bella!"

I looked back at Jake. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry you're having a rough time, Jake. But it has nothing to do with me."

Inside I was fuming. It had everything to do with my current boyfriend who had moved in closer, holding me tight against his side.

"I think you need to give me another chance."

I gaped at Jake just as Edward stood taller and pulled me even closer. "Excuse me?" he hissed.

Jake looked at Edward. "Wait. I do know you. You're the neighbor guy. I saw you in the hall a couple times." He glanced down at the cart. "Shopping together?"

"I'm not the _neighbor_ guy, Jake. I'm the boyfriend guy. Bella's boyfriend. We're shopping together because we _are_ together."

Jake looked between us. "You have another boyfriend already? It didn't take long for you to move on."

I laughed. "That's rich coming from someone I found fucking his assistant. I'd say you moved on first."

"Well, it's not like you'd been offering it up lately. I had needs, Bella. You no longer met them."

"So it was my fault?"

"Well, yeah. So I'm willing to take you back. Give you a chance to make it up." He lifted his hand as if he expected me to grab onto it like a lifeline. Did he really not see Edward right here beside me? Or hear what he had just said? Could he not see how tightly I was nestled into his body? I pulled back slightly, not wanting him to even touch me.

Before I could say or do anything else, I found myself tucked behind Edward. The cart was pushed out of the way as he stepped in Jake's direction. His voice was almost eerily calm, and I realized I was hearing Officer Cullen speaking. "You don't touch her. _Ever_." He drew in a deep breath. "Now listen, you scumbag. Show the lady some much due respect. She is not interested in your problems and she certainly has no interest in taking you back. I think you need to be clear on something in that tiny pea brain of yours. She is not at fault for what happened. You made the choice to cheat; not her. This was all on you." His hand settled on his hip, pulling his jacket away from his waist. I saw Jake's eyes look down before they snapped back to Edward's face. His cheeks reddened and he stepped back. "We are a couple now, Jake, and I have no intention of letting her go. Unlike you I am not stupid. I look after the people I love, you understand me?"

Jake's head nodded but he didn't say a word.

"I suggest you apologize to my lady and leave. Don't contact her and don't come near her. I'd … _hate _… to see your bad luck get worse."

Jake stepped back, looking between us. I had no idea what he had seen that made him so uncomfortable, but he looked downright ill. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go. Sorry to have bothered you, Bella. Um, have a good night … and ah, yeah. The whole Leah thing? My bad. Bye."

He turned and hurried away. Edward stood watching him, before he turned around. "You okay, love?"

"What just happened?"

Edward shrugged. "I said my piece. I wasn't going to listen to him degrade you in front of me."

I shook my head. "I get that, Edward. Why did he look so … frightened?"

He shrugged and grabbed the cart. "He doesn't like dealing with someone his own size."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled his jacket away. My eyes widened. "Edward!"

"What?"

"Don't you what me. You know perfectly well: Jake saw your badge and your gun holster."

"It's empty, Bella. My gun is at work, in my locker. I had left the holster on so I remembered to clean it tonight. It got some donut sticky stuff on it." He grinned at me, no doubt hoping I would laugh with him.

"He didn't know that; you only let him see you were wearing one. He thought you were threatening him."

"I can't help what he thought. Or thought he saw. He was being an asshole and disrespecting you!"

"What if he makes trouble?"

"I have lots of witnesses that saw me lock my gun away. I always carry my badge. I forgot I was wearing my holster. There was no threat. I did nothing wrong."

"You forgot? You did _nothing_ wrong? At all? Nothing in that conversation sounded familiar to you?"

He had the grace to look slightly ashamed but he shook his head. "No."

"You always flash your badge at ex-boyfriends? As a warning?"

"No, I only do that for you."

I huffed out a sigh and shook my head.

"We are not done with this, Officer Cullen." I grabbed the cart and started to walk away. Edward followed me to the register, shifting uncomfortably behind me as we waited in line.

"He fucking ignored me, Bella. He was trying to get you back and I was _standing right there_!"

"So he isn't very observant. He's always been an idiot, and I think it's actually worse. You didn't have to scare him."

"All I did was send him a subtle message," he muttered.

I snorted. "Subtle? Dragging him out back and beating him with your night stick would have been more subtle, Edward."

He leaned forward, his lips ghosting my ear. "The only person I want to take out my 'night stick' for is _you,_ Bella."

"Stop it," I hissed. "I'm mad at you."

Edward groaned, and ran his hand through his hair roughly. "I wish I had my gun. I should have shot him."

"Why would you say that?" I gasped.

"Fucker just cost me some hot sexing with my girlfriend," he grumped, his soft lips pouting the way I liked. Every time he pouted like that I wanted to kiss him – hard.

He looked at me, winked and deliberately pouted, lowering his face in a silent invitation. I felt a smile tug on my lips knowing I had spoken out loud again as well as loving the pleading, hopeful expression on his face. Leaning up, I kissed him, unable to refuse him.

"Jay-walking, Edward? Your fellow officers have nothing better to do than watch for him to jay-walk?"

He chuckled and kissed me swiftly again. "He makes it too easy on them." He pressed his lips to mine. "Don't be angry. I hate it when you're angry."

I glared at him. I was still pissed, although slightly amused. I was also turned on by the way he stood up for me. I still wanted to get him home and naked. Maybe even punish him a little.

A delighted grin broke out on his face. He leaned forward, dragging my face to his.

"Go with it, Bella." Then he kissed me hard. "I'll take it."

_Internal dialogue. Damn it._

*()* **EPOV**

"Oh, God …. _baby _… please," I begged as I pulled on the handcuffs restraining me. I lifted my head, desperately trying to figure out where Bella had gone. I couldn't see, because the little vixen had slipped a mask over my eyes, plunging me into darkness and then she had disappeared. Where was she?

Bella's voice was far away. "Please what, Edward?"

I loved it when she let her slightly kinky side come out to play. When we got back to my apartment she had tackled me on the bed, kissing and licking her way up and down my chest, before she surprised me by snapping on the handcuffs and the mask.

Punishment time.

I was good with that. Really good.

Except I was lying here, naked and aching for her and she … was gone. I pulled on the cuffs again, raising my head. "Bella, come back."

"Maybe I should just leave you here, all tied up, nowhere to go …" her voice teased from the foot of the bed. "I could go home and have a good night's sleep."

Fuck, no. I didn't deserve that kind of punishment. That would be a _real_ punishment, and I far preferred Bella's form of torture. It was far more … satisfying.

I lowered my voice to the deep tone I knew she loved. "Come back, baby. Let me show you how sorry I am."

I felt her hand drift over my foot, caressing and stroking, rubbing my ankle in a long, slow, tugging drag. I blinked under the mask as I realized she had just tied it to the foot of the bed. This was new. She repeated the gesture with the other ankle and I heard a small sigh escape her throat. A long, contented one. I was now truly at her mercy and I swallowed in anticipation.

"See something you like, Bella?" I murmured huskily, playfully arching my hips.

"Isn't that a lovely sight," she whispered; her hands once again on my legs, slowly drifting up and down, each time edging closer to where I wanted them the most. I groaned in anticipation and then frustration as her hands disappeared.

The mattress dipped and she straddled my waist. I could feel her warm skin sliding against my abdomen and then her mouth covered mine. I strained my head up, my tongue searching and sucking as we kissed, both of us moaning. She pulled away, leaning back, her hands now splayed across my chest. "You were very … naughty in the store, weren't you, Edward?

"Yes. Give me your mouth back, Bella. Please, baby."

She ignored me.

"All the dirty talk that you know turns me on ... is that what you wanted?" She pressed down against me, her center hot and wet against my skin. "Can you feel what you do to me?"

"_God … yes_."

Bella moved and I felt a soft flicker dance across my chest, causing a loud groan to escape my lips. I knew that feeling. Bella had a feather in her hand. And if she had a feather that meant she had the jar of honey dust as well. Her favorite torture toy. She loved sprinkling it on my chest and stomach, driving me mad with the feather before licking it off.

The licking was my favorite part.

Sure enough I felt the downy sensation as the sweet dust settled across my chest, followed by the trailing of the feather as it ghosted over my skin. But it didn't stop at my chest and soon I was nothing but a blaze of sensation as Bella's honey dust settled over my entire body; her feather swirling and teasing me, moving and touching, only to slip to a new place causing yet another groan to escape from my lips. Her feather trailed over my torso, up and down my legs and arms, soft and light as it went, leaving me panting, aching and wanting. Like a whisper of air, I felt the sensation float over my aching cock and I hissed and arched into the sensation. I wanted more. I wanted her mouth on me.

My voice was low and rough as I pleaded with her. "Bella, _please_ …"

Seconds later I was lost in a fog of need as her tongue met my skin. Swirling and dancing it drifted and tormented, her mouth licked and stroked, nipped and teased. I bent and twisted, wanting free of my cuffs, begging her for release. When I felt her move between my legs, my voice became wild, my arms and legs pulling on my restraints.

"Bella, _fuck_ … please baby, put your mouth on me. _Now _… God, please …"

Her low laughter caused a breath of warm air to drift across my cock, and finally I felt her tongue run a soft trail over my length before the heat of her mouth closed around me. I growled and shuddered as I arched into her wet mouth. The way her tongue swirled around the head had me bowing upward, desperate to be closer to the source of pleasure as I panted and writhed under her. Her hands cupped and stroked my balls as she sucked and licked, humming around my cock as I begged and groaned, thrusting and yearning. Wanting more. Always wanting more of her.

"Bella, _love_ … please. I need to be inside you."

One last long lick and she moved up, straddling me again. Her wet, slick heat engulfed me and I groaned as she started to move. She pushed and pulled, rocking into me; her hands braced on my thighs as she whimpered and undulated above me. "You feel so good, Edward. So good. I love how you feel inside me."

My voice was pleading. "Let me see you, Bella. Now, love. _Now_."

Light poured into my eyes and I blinked and focused on the beautiful woman riding me. Her face was a study of emotions and I knew she was close. Her eyes were dark and wild as she looked down at me, her small frame trembling with passion. She was so beautiful in her need and I knew what she wanted; what we both wanted.

"Unlock me, baby."

Bella leaned back, first releasing my feet before she moved forward and snapped open the cuffs restraining my wrists. I watched her body curve as she moved, my desire only raging higher as I glimpsed her fluidness. I sat up, drawing up my legs and enclosing her in my arms, both of us gasping at the new angle. This was her favorite position: me buried deep inside her, my body wrapped around her, anchoring her to me as she fell apart. She loved the closeness and I loved sensing her body shudder and clench, feeling her orgasm ripple through her entire being. My mouth covered hers, sharing deep, bruising, wanton kisses before she stilled, her head thrown back as she gasped my name. I buried my head in her neck, thrusting into her heat until I was spent, groaning her name.

The room was quiet except for our heavy breathing. Slowly I leaned back, taking her with me, keeping her pressed into my chest. Reaching down, I gently helped her straighten her legs before drawing the blanket up and around us. For a while we were silent, just relaxing into each other. When she shifted, I rolled us on to our sides, still keeping her close. I didn't want to let her go. Her eyes were wide and soft as she gazed at me and I leaned down to kiss her. Slow, indulgent, sweet kisses this time. Teasing and tender, my lips lingered on hers before she sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"Learned your lesson?"

I chuckled. "Which one, love? Not to tease you in the grocery store or not to flash my badge?"

"Both?"

"I can't promise not to tease you, especially when you're so sexy and adorable." I sighed. "I'll try and hold off on the flashing, though."

"Get them to back off Jake, Edward. It's over and done."

I pulled her closer, my voice betraying my sudden nervousness. "Bella …"

She looked up frowning and pushed herself up on her elbow. "What is it?"

"Did you even consider …?" I couldn't even finish my thought.

Her eyes widened and her hand cupped my face, stroking it gently. "Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. "Jake could give you things I can't, Bella. He is a successful business man. I'm just an underpaid cop and about to be an even poorer one once I go back to school. I can't offer you the same things he could."

She sighed. "All he gave me was a lot of lonely nights and the promise of being second best – if that, Edward. I don't care about that material stuff – I never did. So, the answer is no. Never, Edward. Jake is my past and not even a good part of it. You're my present." She drew in a deep breath. "And my future."

"Bella?" I whispered.

She smiled, a heartwarming, lovely expression on her face. "I love you, Edward."

My heart hammered in my chest. I had told her how much I loved her many times over the past month we'd been together, but she had never said the words back to me before. Every caring gesture, every sweet smile, each and every time we made love I felt it, but I knew she wasn't ready to say it yet. I had been waiting for this moment, since our first day together.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Don't ever doubt what you mean to me, Edward. I knew you were going to change my life, I just didn't know how much. You're … my everything."

I pulled her to me and kissed her until we were both breathless. "I adore you, Bella Swan. I love how you ramble when you're tipsy and make me want you all the time." I teased her. My voice became serious. "I love how you take care of me. I love you so much. And it just keeps getting stronger." My fingers danced over her soft skin. "I want to wake up beside you in the morning and fall asleep beside you every night. Promise me I can."

Her eyes glowed. "Every day, Edward."

"Then, at the end of the day, I have all I could ever want."

* * *

**Many thanks to Midnight for her beta work. I adore her. Thanks for reading ...**


End file.
